KP Grown Up in Christmas Miracle
by Aero Tendo
Summary: A simple Christmas tale on the most special and magical of all nights. It is kind of like the T'was the night before Christmas kind of tale. Please read and review!


**KP Grown Up in Christmas Miracle**

It was the night before Christmas and all was quiet. Not a person was stirring in the house. Neither human or animal was awake, all nestled into their beds.

The Christmas tree blinked on and off rhythmically to some silent Christmas music with a little white angel that shined with a golden halo over it.

The living room was as quiet and as still as all could be. Except for on the couch lay some sleeping figures with blankets pulled up over them by loving parents. Flashlight lay off to one side, turned off as the kids had tried to stay up to greet Santa.

The fireplace was dark, the fire within long since extinguished.

Suddenly there was the sound of sleigh bells ever so light at the sound of the roof, followed by even lighter sounds of feet crunching on the snow.

One of the children, a light sleeper heard the light sound of the bells and was awoke in a flash.

Grabbing the nearby flashlight the child turns to the other two and pokes them awake.

Awakening slowly with the cutest yawns until the slight scuffling sound appears at the fireplace. Then all eyes, bright and eager turn in anticipation to the fireplace.

One of the children, still a little tired tries to stifle a yawn.

Ashes begin to quietly fall and a moment later, a pair of black boots would appear, landing upon the ashes within the fireplace yet nothing stuck.

The children with their eyes all glued to the fireplace miss the sound of someone on the stairs.

A moment later a man in a red suit with clean, white trimmings and a long white beard appears in the living room.

Santa had arrived!

The children could scarcely believe their eyes!

They had all heard the tales of how Santa traveled, somehow dirt or ashes never clinging to him as if by magic as he worked.

Now, with the sight of Santa before them, they could see that their parent's assurances that he would be coming by were true.

Santa looks at the children with his cheeks so rosy and a twinkle in his eye, his stomach shaking like a bowl full of jello as he says, "Ho! Ho! Ho! What do we have here? Three little children waiting for me?"

The three little children all shocked as can be simple nod almost in unison with they mouths agape in awe.

Santa smiles and puts down his red sack. Opening it with ease, he pulls out the presents of various sizes and lengths for them. With a "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" he places one of each into each of the children's hands with the rest going under the tree.

Just then a "Hello Santa…" followed by a "Hey Santa!" turning all heads to see their parents!

Santa with a big smile says, "Hello Kimberly and Ronald. You two have been on the top of my Nice List this year."

Kim just smiles as she walks up to the couch and nods lightly as she softly says, "No Big, Santa."

Ron joins her by the side, wrapping an arm around her waist as rests his other hand on the couch. Merely nodding with a smile to the "Big Red" as he'd once called Santa to his children.

Silence, a state to which surprised children had been in, is suddenly broken as one of them cries out, "You know Santa?"

Santa gives a jolly laugh and says, "Oh yes! They helped me one year when I was kidnapped on Christmas Eve. They saved Christmas."

All eyes wide from the children turn to heroes, wide in surprise as this was one story they'd not heard of yet!

Santa walks and gives both Kim and Ron hugs before he says, "Thank you both again for saving Christmas." He turns to the children and says, "Well, I still have many more houses to go to so I better get a move on. Merry Christmas!"

One of the children, whose curiosity could not be contained any further cries out, "Wait! Santa! How did they save Christmas?"

Santa turns to Kim and Ron before he says with a jolly voice, "Ho! Ho! Ho! That's a story they should tell." He strokes his white heard for a moment as he looks at them and then turns to his big red sack and pulls out three small gifts as if by magic from it.

Santa places a small one in Kim's hand, a matching one in Ron's hand and another into Ron's pocket where a sleeping Rufus lay.

Santa walks over to the fireplace and with a nod to the adults and the kids, he places his finger aside his nose as red as a cherry and then with a wink and a nod he vanishes up the chimney!

The kids, still clutching their gifts in their hands run over the living room window, gazing up into the sky. Hearing the soft crunching of the snow for a moment before sleigh bells jingle lightly.

Taking to the sky is a red sleigh being pulled by his reindeer. There sat Santa as calls out, "On Dasher! On Dancer! On Prancer! And On Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donder! And On Blitzen!"

Wide-eyed kids watch as Santa makes a wide turn in the sky and flies by the Stoppable home as he shouts, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" With that, the jolly man in red was gone from sight.

Turning from the skies, the kids turn as one towards Kim and Ron. The two just holding each other by the waist as they continue to face the window, lost in memory of a time once upon a time.

The first child, a little girl looks over to her twin sister and says, "I had no idea… did you Mindy?"

The second one, a virtual clone of the other besides the hair looks back and says in awe, "Not a clue Cindy." She looks over to the third one and says, "Did you Jesse?"

Jesse shakes his head, still stunned that he'd just _met_ Santa Clause!

Kim smiles at the children and says, "You kids can open those presents in your hands tonight if you want. Then I want you three to go to bed like good little girls and boy, got that?"

Just then from the stairs a woman walks down and says, "Is he gone?"

Kim turns her head and nods, "Yes, he's gone. You can come down now."

Jesse runs towards his mother as he quickly says, "Mom! I met Santa!"

Smiling a strange smile she says, "That's good. Now let's go back to bed. You know how cranky I can get if I don't get my beauty rest."

"Wait!" is heard from Cindy and as all heads turn to face her, she adds, "I want to hear the story of how they saved Christmas!"

Jesse's face lights up and he says, "Oh! Me too!"

Sheila rolls her eyes and mutters, "So much for my rest."

Kim sighs, knowing the kids would not sleep until they'd heard the story so she walks over to the long couch and says, "Ok… but I want you all to promise to go right to sleep after it!"

Cindy, Mindy, and Jesse all cry out "Yay!" as they forget there were others asleep in the house.

After everyone is settled onto the couch, with Cindy and Mindy in each of their parent's laps and Jesse in hers as well.

And so, the parents regaled the children with the adventure of how the Mrs. Clause had gone to Wade personally to ask him for help in rescuing Santa from the clutches of one of the villains who'd been wanting a Christmas gift so badly that the only way to ensure that they'd get it was to grab the bringer of gifts while he was making practice runs over the north pole.

The kids sat with wide eyes as Kim and Ron get to the part where they'd first laid eyes upon the jolly ol' Saint Nick who was, understandably at the time less then jolly.

Soon, with the tale ending as Kim and Ron were dropped back off at home, each given a gift as a token of thanks for the rescue before Santa went off to complete the task of giving gifts to all the good little boys and girls of the world.

As promised, the children ran up the stairs and into their beds. Falling asleep quickly with their presents they'd received still wrapped up, with a nice red bow around the wrapping, laying next to them.

Sheila peeks in on her sleeping son before she closes the door and says, "Thanks for leaving my husband and me out of your story."

Kim nods and says softly as the three walk to their bedrooms, "I didn't think you would want to have Jesse hear that the both of you had helped in exchange for getting any kind of early Christmas gifts."

Sheila rolls her eyes before she says, "You know that I was against it from the start but you know how he can be. He just got so wrapped up in getting a gift that he never once considered that he might end up with nothing instead."

Ron chuckles and says, "Maybe so, but you two came around in the end and agreed to help deliver presents to help make up for the lost time."

Sheila groans, "Oy… Please don't remind me. I had never broken into so many places before without stealing a darn thing."

Kim smiles and says, "Admit it… it felt good to help Santa."

Sheila stares at Kim for the longest time before she lets out a long sigh and says, "Fine… it did feel good to help. Why Santa still gave either of us a gift after all the trouble we caused him is beyond me."

Kim smiles a little more as she says, "Because that's just the kind of forgiving person he is." She turns to their bedroom door with Drew asleep in the room across from hers and says, "Goodnight and… Merry Christmas, Shego." Using that old name as a way to thank her for the good she did all those years ago.

Sheila smirks and says, "Goodnight Princess… and you too Ron."

Ron yawns and says, "Goodnight Sheila" before the three of them head each into their respective bedrooms where they all fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**AN:** Well, that's my Christmas story for you all. It is based in my "All Grown Up" universe in case there's any confusion as to who the kids are and why Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken would all be so friendly towards each other. I hope you all enjoyed this story and Merry Christmas to you all or Happy Hankkah to those who celebrate that as well. 

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, gifts, snow, and wishes are always welcome.


End file.
